


No, No, No.

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: Caboose isn’t stupid. Even if everyone thinks he is.





	No, No, No.

He’s not stupid.

Caboose knows that’s what people think. He’s not deaf. People think he’s stupid, all sorts of people, people who haven’t even talked to him, people who talk about him when he’s in the room. They think he’s stupid, stupid in the same way his teachers in school thought he was stupid.

He doesn’t tell them he knows. That means they’ll start lying to his face, and they might think he’s stupid but he isn’t stupid enough to believe an obvious lie.

He’s not stupid, that he knows. Not because Freckles told him, or other Freckles told him, but because he knows it can’t be true. Stupid people don’t make robots out of scrap, stupid people can’t befriend alien A.I, stupid people can’t fix old cards with the wrong parts. Stupid people don’t even exist; stupid is what people call other people that they don’t get. Or they don’t bother to get. Or both.

So no, he’s not stupid. He knows that. Freckles knows that. Santa knows that, and somewhere other Freckles knows that too.

He thought Andersmith knew that too.

“Captain,” he’s knocking on his door now. Caboose has been holed up in there for thirty minutes, ever since he heard Andersmith talking to his friends and saying a word he thought the man would never use. “I didn’t mean it.”

“That’s not the point,” Caboose says underneath his pile of blankets. He wants to think Andersmith didn’t mean it, but he sounded so sure. So sure when someone asked him if he worked for the “stupid captain” and he said “yes.”

“I didn’t-” He won’t go away. Caboose should tell him to go away. He looks through his blankets and stares at the door.

“I think it might be for the best if you were to leave now please, Mr. Andersmith. Because you being here is not nice, and your words were not nice, and even if you didn’t believe them you let others believe you did and that is not a very nice thing to do.”

Most people don’t understand what he says. It’s a reason they think he’s stupid. Because they don’t understand it. Andersmith isn’t one of them. He does understand him. Even if he maybe thinks he’s stupid.

“Yes, Captain,” Andersmith says, his voice sad and defeated. “I’m sorry Captain.”

He actually leaves. Caboose knows. He can hear him walk away.

He isn’t stupid, after all.


End file.
